Donkey Kong
Donkey Kong is the main protagonist of the Donkey Kong Country series and is a playable character in PlayStation X Nintendo: Super Smash Bros All-Stars. His in-game rival is Nathan Drake. His minion would be Cranky Kong. Biography OKAY! The son to the famous ape of the same name, Donkey Kong lives on the tropical Kongo Island, which is densely filled with bananas of all varieties. This makes the island a popular target for thieves looking to steal these bananas, though Donkey Kong won't surrender his horde without a fight, and fight he can. He's aided by a young chimpanzee named Diddy Kong, who helps the gorilla through difficult challenges with his jetpack and peanut popguns. THE LEGACY OF DONKEY KONG *''Donkey Kong'' *''Donkey Kong Jr.'' *''Donkey Kong 3'' *''Donkey Kong Country'' *''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy Kong's Quest'' *''Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie's Double Trouble'' *''Donkey Kong 64'' *''Donkey Kong: Jungle Beat'' *''Donkey Kong: Jungle Climber'' *''Donkey Konga'' *''Donkey Konga 2'' *''Donkey Konga 3'' *''Donkey Kong: Barrel Blast'' *''Donkey Kong Country Returns'' *''Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze'' Arcade Opening Donkey Kong and Diddy comes home to Cranky, who told that far away from Kongo Island, where heroes amass to prove who among them is the greatest. Donkey & Diddy Kong decides to join the tournament. Cranky wishs them good luck as they leave. Rival Name: Nathan Drake Reason: TBA Connection: Both Donkey Kong and Nathan Drake have been associated with jungles and barrels. Both their game's antagonist has a whole crew (Kathern Marlow and King K. Rool) Ending Cranky was surprised, when the Kongs returns. He told that purple guy (Polygon Man) was reason why he lost long time ago. Donkey Kong notices the Krewlings are stoling his banana hoard, so he runs after them glowing blue. Gameplay Donkey Kong is a powerhouse in almost every sense of the word. Pressing Diddy will jets upward with his jetpack, taking DK with him. Holding while in the air, Diddy uses his jetpack to slow Donkey Kong's descent. Movelist *'Kong Combo' '- ' - Donkey Kong performs two slaps with his right arm before smacking the ground with both arms simultaneously. *'Primate Punch -' or + - Donkey Kong revs up a punch for the duration the button is held down. When released, he throws a single, straightforward swing. *'Gorilla Upper' '- ' + - Donkey Kong performs a standing uppercut. *'Circuit Slam' '- ' + - Donkey Kong leaps in the air and comes back down, both fists slamming the ground. *'Kong Strike' '- ' (midair) - Donkey Kong strikes at the air below him with both fists simultaneously. *'Clap Happy' '- ' or + (midair) - Donkey Kong claps his hands together, emitting a small shockwave that travels about half a character length. *'Headbutt' '- ' + (midair) - Donkey Kong headbutts the opponent. *'Air Circuit Slam' '- ' + - (midair) - Same as the ground version. *'Peanut Popguns' '-' file:btn_triangle.png - Donkey Kong draws the Peanut Popguns and starts firing rapidly. Aimable. *'Roll Attack' '-' or + file:btn_triangle.png - Donkey Kong rolls forward. *'Coconut Gun' '-' + file:btn_triangle.png - Donkey Kong takes out the Coconut Gun and aims it at a 45 degree angle upwards. When fired, a coconut is launched at that angle, which explodes on contact. *'Tremor' '-' + file:btn_triangle.png - Donkey Kong pounds the ground with his open palms repeatedly, causing a shock wave that deals damage to nearby opponents until the final hit. *'Peanut Popguns' '-' file:btn_triangle.png (midair) - Same as the ground version. *'Vine Swing' '-' or + file:btn_triangle.png (midair) - A vine appears out of nowhere, which Donkey Kong swings, hitting any opponents in his way. *'Air Coconut Gun' '-' + file:btn_triangle.png (midair) - Same as the ground version. *'Simian Slam' '-' + file:btn_triangle.png (midair) - Donkey Kong enters a sitting position and plummets to the ground, hitting any opponents in his way. *'Charging Shockwave' '- ' - For the duration this button is held, Donkey Kong enters a state in which four orange spheres orbit his body. Donkey Kong emits a shockwave by spinning and striking the ground with his fists. *'Banana Camera' '- ' or + - Donkey Kong takes out a camera and prepares to take a picture for the duration the button is held down, the resulting flash will stun opponents. *'Bananaport' '- ' + - Donkey Kong quickly becomes encased in a giant banana peel. The peel opens to reveal that the ape has vanished with the peel. Donkey Kong reappears in one of the five directions on another peel. * Orange Grenade '- ' + - Donkey Kong ducks and shields his face as he tosses an orange-like grenade. It explodes on contact. * Air Charging Shockwave '- ' (midair) - Same as the ground version. * Air Banana Camera '- ' or + (midair) - Same as the ground version. * Air Bananaport - + (midair) - Same as the ground version. * Air Orange Grenade '- ' + (midair) - Same as the ground version. (Throws) * Forward Toss '- ' or - Donkey Kong throws the opponent forward. * Skyward Toss '- ' - Donkey Kong tosses the opponent straight upwards. * Slam Dunk '- ' - Donkey Kong leaps up about three squares high and tosses the opponent to the ground. (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up - ' *'Block - ' *'Evade - ' + or (Super Moves) * Donkey Konga '- ' (Level 1 Super): Donkey Kong`s bongos appear out of nowhere, at which point Donkey Kong spends 3 seconds playing a beat that traps opponents. A final hit kills opponents. * Rambi the Rhino '- ' (Level 2 Super): Rambi appears and Donkey Kong rides him. Works same as Fat Princess`s Level 2. * Lunar Fist '- ' (Level 3 Super): Diddy Kong uses his jetpack to rocket he and DK into the sky. They quickly wind up in space and soar above the moon, at which point they switch direction and rocket downwards towards the moon´s surface. With a powerful hit from Donkey Kong´s fist, the moon is dislodged from its location in space and quickly falls towards the earth. A thundering boom is heard as the moon nears Earth, killing all opponents on-screen. Taunts *'A Lotta Heart -' Donkey Kong stands upright and pounds his chest. *'Thank You, Thank You... -' Donkey Kong bows twice, once forwards and once after turning around, before turning back to the fight. *'Oh, Banana... -' Donkey Kong eats a banana before tossing it to the ground. Quotes * "'Character Select"' * "'Prematch"' - Woo, ooh, oo! * "'Item Pick-up"' * "'Successful KO"' * "'Respawn"' Introduction and Ending Animations *'Tropical Kong -' Donkey Kong leaps on stage from high off-screen, beating his chest upon landing yelling "Woo, ooh, oo!" *'Thanks, Pal -' Diddy Kong hovers in with his jetpack on Donkey Kong's back. This cuts to the two Kongs exchanging thumbs-up signs. *'Barrel Buds -' A barrel is thrown on stage from off-screen which breaks upon landing to reveal Diddy Kong who hovers in the air until Donkey Kong runs on stage. *'I've Been Shot -' A hovering barrel cannon off in the distance launches the Kongs onto the battlefield. Winning Screen *'All Clear -' Diddy Kong does a frontal somersault as Donkey Kong pounds his chest. *'Thanks! -' Donkey Kong bows twice to the camera as Diddy, performs a short hop before a somersault. *'You Did Well... -' The Kongs each grin and give thumbs-up signs to the player. *'Guitar Gazump -' Diddy Kong strums a resounding riff on his electric guitar. Losing Screen *if using 'All Clear -' A dizzy Donkey Kong falls to his back while sitting. *if using 'Thanks! -' The Kongs each facepalm before holding their heads in shame. *if using 'You Did Well... -' Donkey Kong pounds the ground with his fists in frustration. *if using 'Guitar Gazump -' Diddy Kong express shock when a string on the electric guitar he's holding snaps out of place. Costumes Prime Primate The default appearance of Donkey Kong. *Orange skin: orange fur, blue tie, white embroidering *Blue skin: silhouette body, red tie, red embroidering *White skin: white fur, blue tie, yellow embroidering Super Striker His appearance from Super Mario Strikers. *Red skin: red uniform, green patterns, yellow outlines *Blue skin: blue uniform, orange patterns, yellow outlines *Black skin: black uniform, black patterns, white outlines Party Wizard His clothing in Horror Land from Mario Party 2. *Blue skin: blue outfit, orange patterns *Red skin: red outfit, green patterns *Violet skin: violet outfit, white patterns Category:Nintendo All-Stars Battle Royale Category:Playable Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Characters